Samra
'''Samra '''was the female tribute from District 6, serving as a deuteragonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A skittish, easily scared girl, Samra was a weak tribute that everyone overlooked. She was a member of the anti-careers, though she later allied with Saito and Colic. Biography Samra lived in District 6 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where she presumably was bullied and tormented by other kids her age. She was reaped into the games, no one volunteering to take her place despite her being just 12. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Samra is mentioned often in training. While there, she is pushed over and bullied by Xavier Scrypt. Her ally, the District 10 Female, defends her, but to no avail as the damage had been done. She's later in tears as many watch the District 10 Male and Marlin fight. Saito comes over to comfort Samra, and soon a friendship grows between them. Interview Samra starts off nervous and afraid, but when she looks to the other tributes waiting, she gets a confidence boosts, and finishes her interview strong. It is likely Saito was the cause of this. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Samra runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. She shows up quick to the cornucopia, where she hides in the cornucopia. She meets up with her ally, the District 9 Male, as they plan to get some supplies and meet up with the other anti careers. The plan goes south when the District 8 Male attacks the boy from 9, as the two engage in a long brawl. Samra can only watch in terror as her ally fights the 8 male in a grueling fistfight. Eventually, Saito arrives as well, scaring Samra who thought it was a career attacking. Saito convinces Samra to leave, but as they escape, Samra is tripped up by the District 10 Male's whip, and slowly drug towards the attacking Copper. Saito quickly handed Samra a knife, which she used to cut herself free. Unfortunately, Copper had caught up to the two, preparing to kill them. Saito stood in front of Copper, intending to take the spear himself, when the 9 male, who hadn't died, came and attacked Copper. This bought Samra and Saito enough time to escape. Alliance Two of Samra's allies were killed in the bloodbath, with the only surviving one, Willow, being in a whole different area of the arena. Because of this, Samra continued her secret alliance with Saito, as the two worked together to survive the games. Learning from Saito Samra learns under Saito's watch, as he teaches her to fight with a short-sword. Samra manages to successfully use the lesson, killing a snake mutt and cooking it for lunch. The two's bond grows stronger, as Samra reveals her name to Saito later. Old Friends A few days into the Games, Samra is following Saito through the rocky wastelands after hearing a noise. Saito orders her to stay behind, so Samra waits, until she hears fighting up ahead. When she sees what's happening, Samra notices her old ally Willow fighting her new one Saito. Samra is quick to break them up, alerting them that both where her friends and posed no danger to her. Seconds later, Colic reveals himself, offering a proposal to the trio, a plan to take out the careers. Anti-Career Attack Samra was a key part of Colic's plan, as she'd sneak into the cornucopia while the careers were distracted. The plan worked well, as Samra was able to escape with valuable supplies, returning with her surviving allies. She was saddened by Colic's passing, but admitted to moving on, growing stronger as a person. Strike of the Wendigo Shortly after midnight on the now sixth day, Samra is on watch duty when she notices a muttation. The creature is revealed to be the Wendigo, which attacks the anti-careers. Samra fights the creature alongside her friends, though Willow is critically wounded during the battle. Samra says her goodbyes to Willow as she begins to die the following day, crying as she lost her final anti-career ally. Feast That next day, a feast was announced through the arena with items each tribute would desperately need. Samra and Saito devised a plan to get all the supplies, and soon, they put it in action. As Saito served as a diversion, taking a career bag, Samra managed to get the rest, and run into the woods. Unknown to her, she was pursued by Copper, who had seen her running. Death Samra is eventually caught by a net trap set by Copper earlier, as she cries out for Saito's help. He arrives, cutting Samra out of her entanglement. However, Copper also arrives, tossing a spear at Saito. Saito dodges, and the spear ends up impaling Samra through the stomach. She falls to the ground, the wound too mortal for Saito to heal. In her last moments, Samra asks for Saito to talk about her, hoping that she'd impressed him. In a touching speech, Samra became at peace, finally having someone truely care about her. Overall, Samra placed 5th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Samra is an olive skinned woman who stands at 5'1" tall and weighs 105 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and short arms, a thin torso, a straight waist, narrow hips, and weak legs. Her black hair is short and straight, and is painstakingly styled and maintained. She has an round face, a round chin, rosey cheeks, and small ears. Her eyebrows are neat, and her big, innocent eyes are green. Her nose is well-formed and she has full lips. She usually wears old clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her petite frame, and her bandaged left arm. Personality At first, Samra is an easily scared, timid girl who is constantly bullied. She frequently cries and has weak mental fortitude, allowing insults to dig deep in her mind. Her confidence is next to nothing and her only friends are anti careers. However, after she befriends Saito, Samra begins to grow more confident, as shown in the interviews. She begins to grow more and more brave, growing stronger under Saito's watch. She toughens up, and looses her fear to attack, managing to defeat the 10 male. In her final moments, Samra is shown to have come a long way from a scared girl, growing into a brave, confident woman. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Samra had little resources, losing them during the bloodbath. She managed to gain supplies back though when she stole from the cornucopia in Colic's plan. Throughout the games, Samra favored a short-sword as her weapon, using it to kill a single tribute. She also had a bow in her feast bag, hinting that Samra may have been a skilled archer. Victims Tributes In the games, Samra is the killer of one tribute, the District 10 Male, a tribute who had antagonized her during the bloodbath. Methods During the games, Samra primarily uses a short-sword to dispose of his competitors. Her only victim is the 10 male, whom she stabs in the chest after jumping in the air for momentum. Trivia * Samra is 5'1" and weighs 105 pounds. * Her training score is 4, with an odds of winning of 44-1, being the lowest out of all the tributes. * She survived 8 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Females Category:District 6 Tributes Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Spear Category:Victims of Copper Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists